


Dorky Dancing

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, shameless fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they have to attend a wedding, Stiles gets Derek to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [You Wanna Teach Me To Dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6ZeqDEHg_M&list=FLaoO0arcdhkRGLLDKui7B9Q&index=1) by Tina Dico. Thanks to [allthesass](http://allthesass.tumblr.com/) for being a shameless enabler and making me write this.

**Dorky Dancing:**

Derek’s never been much of a dancer, something he thinks he’s made pretty clear. Stiles has been pretty accepting of it, fortunately, but every once in a while, he takes a stab at trying to get Derek to dance. It never works out, but with Stiles, that never really amounts to much. So Derek’s not totally surprised when, the day before Scott’s wedding, music draws him to the living room where he finds Stiles standing on the rug, moving to the music and seemingly waiting for him. 

“Stiles.” Derek says, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

Stiles looks at Derek innocently, but Derek knows better. 

“I don’t dance.” Derek says. It’s a familiar phrase, one he’s said often since they started dating and one he’s been repeating frequently over the last week. 

“No one’s making you.” Stiles says, swaying to the beat. He moves across the rug, utilizing the space in the living room. He doesn’t come near Derek though, but his intent’s obvious. 

“I’m not gonna join you.” Derek says. 

“Didn’t say you had to.” Stiles says, smirking. 

Well, maybe his intent’s not so obvious. “So you’re just dancing in the living room? No reason?” Derek asks. 

“Don’t wanna get rusty.” Stiles says. 

Derek nods. He mentally tells himself that he should go back to what he was doing and get the hell out of there, because regardless of what Stiles says, he can smell a trap, but he watches hypnotized as Stiles dances. He’s always liked watching Stiles move. Truth be told, he likes watching Stiles do anything, even if it’s nothing at all, but there’s something especially fascinating about the way that Stiles manipulates his body. 

Derek’s not really sure if Stiles is a good dancer, all things considered, but he’s certainly an interesting one. And maybe Derek’s just biased, but there’s something mesmerizing about the way Stiles shakes his hips and moves his arms. Derek’s eyes move from Stiles’ body to his face, where he finds a brown eyebrow lifted curiously. 

“It’s a good song.” Stiles says. 

“It is.” Derek agrees, and feels his toes wiggle inside his shoes. Derek’s not opposed to dancing, is the thing, he just can’t do it. Dancing isn’t like fighting or fucking, it’s this weird sort of in between motion that goes nowhere, and Derek doesn’t like the uncertainty of it. He’s never sure what to do with his hands. Or his feet. Or the rest of him. 

“You know, Danny’s a good dancer.” Stiles says and Derek stiffens.

“Is he?” 

“Yeah. He’s really good. He dances at all the weddings.” 

Derek nods. Derek’s only been to one wedding with Stiles so far and it had been awkward. Stiles had disappeared off to the dance floor and Derek had brooded in the corner. 

“It’s actually kind of boring, you know.” Stiles says. “How good he is. I’d much rather dance with a bad dancer.”

Derek feels an odd flush heat his cheeks and clears his throat. 

Stiles lets out a breath. “Derek, I just want to dance with you. Just once. We can do it here. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.”

“You promise?” Derek asks. 

“Scout’s honour.” 

“I don’t think that works if you were never a scout.”

“I was close.” Stiles counters.

“You were in 4-h.”

Stiles huffs. “It’s basically the scouts.” 

“It’s really not. And you got banned.” 

“Are we gonna dance or not?” Stiles asks, grabbing Derek’s bicep. Derek sighs, allowing Stiles to lead him onto the rug. 

The song that’s playing is upbeat and Derek already feels intimidated. Stiles faces Derek expectantly and starts to move, raising an eyebrow as Derek just stands there. After a beat, Derek huffs and decides he might as well give it a shot.

Derek tries to sway, giving a stiff jerk of his torso back and forth while his arms remain stubbornly crossed in front of him. He knows he’s awkward, laughably out of sync with the music and painfully uncertain. He realizes he looks funny, so he’s not surprised when he sees Stiles’ lips twitch, but what the expects to turn into a laugh just morphs into a genuine smile, not trace of the mockery that Derek was prepared for.

It’s not that Stiles is mean, necessarily. He’s biting at times, harsh maybe, but as a whole, he’s not mean. All the same, Derek wouldn’t say he was nice either, and Derek says that as not the nicest person himself. What Stiles most definitely is, though, is a relentless tease, and while sometimes that’s a good thing (especially in the bedroom) it has, on more than one occasion, made it difficult to try new things around him. So Derek was, understandably, a little wary. He still is, actually, because he’s only been dancing (a term he uses loosely) for five seconds, and he has a feeling that won’t count as trying it. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that.” Stiles says and Derek’s heart skips a beat. 

“Stiles, I look ridiculous.” Derek says, ignoring the blush he can feel on his face. 

“You look hot. And look at those muscles.” Stiles says, poking Derek’s biceps. “I love it when you cross your arms like that.”

“Stiles…” Derek says, because this just isn’t going to work.

“Derek.” Stiles steps toward him, placing a gentle hand on Derek’s cheek and looking at him earnestly. “This isn’t about the wedding, okay. This isn’t about getting you to dance in public. I love you and I just want to dance with you. And I don’t care if this,” Stiles nods at Derek’s closed-off stance, “is the only move you got. It’s perfect.” Stiles says and Derek’s whole body thrums with something tender and overwhelming. The song’s coming to a close and Stiles’ eyes widen fractionally, his attention already drifting. “Now if you care to join me on the wayback machine, I’m about to break out some cheesy dance moves, because this next one’s my jam.” 

Derek groans as the unmistakable intro of Wannabe by the Spice Girls blasts from the radio. “You have got to be kidding.” Derek grumbles.

Stiles just grins, mouthing the words as he shimmies. He wasn’t kidding about the cheesy dance moves and Derek snorts as stiles busts out the peace signs, crossing them over his eyes. He does that underwater thing too, seemingly determined to go through all the worst dance moves in history, and a smile stretched across Derek’s face.

“You forgot the most obvious one.” Derek says.

Stiles raises his eyebrow, falling into a disco pattern that would be more at home in an Earth, Wind, and Fire video and staring at Derek curiously.

Derek meets the unspoken challenge in Stiles’ eyes and, pushing down the nerves that have kicked up in his abdomen, unfolds his arms and proceeds to do the robot. Rather flawlessly too, if he says so. 

Stiles grins. “of course, how could I forget?”

Everything continues from there, with Derek and Stiles pulling out the goofiest dances they can. Derek’s nerves ease and he has to admit that it’s nice to look ridiculous on purpose, particularly when it’s with Stiles. At one point, Derek pulls out the Electric Slide and Stiles gapes at him.

“You have got to teach me that.” Stiles insists. 

Derek actually does start to teach Stiles, but they end up getting distracted when Stiles slips and Derek catches him. Derek stares down at Stiles, taking in his flush and the smell of sweat. Naturally, that’s when the slow song starts. 

“Did you, uh,” Stiles starts, licking his lips as his eyes flicker down to Derek’s mouth, “want to try slow dancing?”

“I think I’ve had enough of dancing for the night.” Derek says, leaning closer to Stiles.  
“It’s just, you know, two bodies. Together.” Stiles says, shivering as Derek rubs his nose along Stiles’ jaw, inhaling his scent. “It’s not that hard.”

“Yes, but I am.” Derek says. “Would you like to have sex?”

Stiles stutters out a breath. “Well, that could have been more romantic.” He says, even as the scent of arousal spikes.

Derek smirks, stepping away from Stiles and turning. “I can take care of this without you, you know.” Derek replies, already heading toward the bedroom. 

“Hey, no, I call dibs on your dick, Derek. Dibs!” Stiles says, and Derek picks up the pace, chuckling as Stiles jogs after him. 

_Epilogue: ___

__Derek, to the surprise of everyone, not least of all himself, actually does dance with Stiles at the wedding. He works up the nerve about halfway through the reception and weaves his way through the crowded dance floor, making his way over to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles stares at him in shock and asks if he’s sure. Derek just nods, grabbing hold of Stiles’ hands and pulling him close._ _

__In the end, they actually do make fools of themselves, and there’s copious evidence on the wedding video to prove it. They also have the greatest time of their lives and they even manage a slow dance._ _

__Derek suspects he’ll never be a great dancer but, as it turns out, with Stiles, he doesn’t mind so much._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, comments are love. If you like the story (or the song) I'd really appreciate it if you'd drop me a comment. :D


End file.
